memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Black Siren's Attack/Chapter Eight
The next morning Typhuss wakes up with Kira next to him and kissed her forehead. Good morning, sleep well says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Slept well Kira says as she smiles at him. He smiles at her. Good, I have to get ready for work says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then gets out of the bed. She looks at him. Same here Kira says as she gets out of bed as well and gets dressed. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss gets dressed into his Starfleet uniform. Will I see you later says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Sure thing sweetie Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Bye says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then kisses her on the lips then leaves the bedroom and walks out of his apartment. At Starfleet Command the place is buzzing with life as Typhuss walks into Admiral Janeway's office. I wanted to see how you were doing says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I'm fine I heard from the Doctor at Starfleet Medical Tom is responding well to treatment Kathryn says as she looks at him. He then sat down and asked why the place is buzzing with life. Why is Starfleet Command buzzing with life? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. The Wraith attacked the Regula system Starbase 309 was destroyed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Typhuss got up from the chair was shocked about it. The Wraith are stepping up their attacks, what's being done to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. Starfleet Command is doing engage retreat actions to slow down their attacks Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at the padd then at her. We have to do more then that, we have hit the Wraith where it hurts and we need to send the fleet in says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I'm open to whatever you've got planned Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I'm sure I can think of something, I will let you know when I have something says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. All right then Admiral Kira is there anything else that you want to discuss? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. Stay away from Black Siren, she's my problem not yours, just a warning from a friend says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him as he left her office. In the wardroom John is thinking of a battle plan when he walked into the room. So you are working on a battle plan as well to use on the Wraith says Typhuss as he looks at John. He turns to him. Howdy stranger John says as he smiles at him. He pats him on the back. Its good to see you too, John, I was just told by Kathryn that the Wraith attacked the Regula system and Starbase 309 was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at John.